The End Of It All
by Bahadmut
Summary: Follow the Monster Survivors of freak accident as they must avoid the masses of the now undead
1. A Night No One Remembers

Chet turned over in his bed. All morning he thought he heard screams and panic. He ignored them, thinking Reggie left his TV on again. After a few hours, the noise died down and Chet awoke still feeling a bit groggy. "Man. Reggie has to learn to turn down his TV or else Johnny will give him an earful." The crab monster rolled out of his bed and opened his door. He looked up and down the hallway. Nothing. It was silent… This was strange. It was Saturday morning. Where was everyone?

He scuttled out of his room and looked in to Javier's. It was empty save for the mess. There was stuff all over the floor. Not to mention a few bloodstains… _What was he doing last night?_ Chet thought. He continued down the hallway and looked into Chip, Reggie, Vince and Ben's rooms. They were all empty. Where the heck was everyone? Moreover, there were bloodstains in all of them as if there was a big fight or struggle.

Chet gulped as he moved further down the hall to Johnny's room. He slowly opened the door. Like the others, it was empty, although there was no blood anywhere in Johnny's room. Chet turned around and went back to his own room to grab his hat before going down the stairs. Once on the steps, he had to cover his mouth to stop from vomiting.

There was blood… everywhere. The stairs, the sofa, even the ceiling was covered in blood. Something was horribly wrong. He continued down the stairs until he made it to the landing. The front door was hanging off the hinges and he could see outside it was super foggy today. As he moved toward the door, his foot hit something. He looked down to see a dragon necklace. He recognized it as the one Vince always wore around his neck. He would never take it off willingly.

Chet grabbed his bag from the hook behind the door and put the necklace inside. If he found Vince, he would want it back. '_If.'_ Chet could not believe he'd just thought that he might not find his frat brother alive. He pushed the door only a bit and watched as it tore off the hinges and fell to the ground with a loud slam. He looked around and saw no one; it was creepily silent on campus. That is, until the intercom came on.

"Attention students this is the Monsters University emergency bulletin. Please evacuate to the Main Hall. Once again, this is the Monsters University emergency bulletin. Please evacuate to the Main Hall."

Chet looked around; he couldn't even tell which way to go it was so foggy. After the intercom died down, he heard a banging noise. Feeling curious he followed the sound to the JOX house. There were three monsters banging on the door. _Finally,_ Chet thought; he had found other monsters. He scuttled over to the trio and tapped ones back.

"Excuse me fwend. Do you know what's going on?" Chet took a step back as the monster groaned. The monsters turned around to face Chet who saw they were not normal. The middle one was missing half his face and his eyes while the one on the right was missing his arm and a chunk had been taken out of his side. The last monster was hollow; his organs were hanging out of his body. Terrified, Chet took another step back and tried to run but tripped over a branch. The three monsters lunged at him. He closed his eye ready for what was about to happen. He swore he was done for when the JOX door flew open. Three monsters ran outside to Chet's defense. "¡Chet! ¿Están usted bien?" Chet opened his eye, he knew that voice. It was Javier.

He picked himself up and turned to see Javier, Baboso and the slime dragon Winston fighting the three monsters. Javier used a heavy pipe to bash in ones head so he didn't move anymore. Chet had never seen Javier looked so scared. His ROR jacket was torn and missing a sleeve, his lower right arm was bandaged. Baboso wasn't any better; his jacket was soaked in blood on the left side. Winston's JOX jacket was missing both sleeves and large piece was missing out of the back of it.

Once the three monsters were finished, Javier dropped his pipe and threw his arms around Chet. Chet felt something wet touch his shell. Javier was crying. "Chet… you don't know how happy I am to see you amigo. I thought they got you already."

When he released Chet the crab was more confused. "W-what are you talking about Javier? What were those things? They looked like monsters."

Baboso walked over and kicked one of the crazed monsters "Oh yeah, they're monsters alright. They were about to eat you!"

Chet flinched as he heard he was almost eaten. "E-eat me! Why would they eat me?" Chet was scared now. He had almost been eaten alive no less.

The slimy dragon walked over and rebandaged Javier's arm. "J-Javier you have to be more careful. Your arm is already injured, any more damage and I might have to remove it."

Javier pulled Winston into a hug. "I'm sorry I'll be more careful mi amor."

Winston pulled away and turned to Chet. "Have you seen anyone else Chet?"

Chet shook his head. "No, I just woke up in the ROR house and no one was home. The place was a mess."

The group turned as they heard moaning, an orange tentacled monster coming their way. It was Jay the RA and he was limping over to the group. "Please… please kill me… I've been bitten." Jay collapsed as he grabbed Javier's leg. "Please end it… I don't want to become one of those things…."

Javier sighed and picked up his pipe, stepping back over Jay. "Are you sure about this?"

Chet looked down at the poor monster, he was definitely suffering. He could only imagine his pain.

"Y-yes…please just make it quick." Jay closed his eyes. He didn't want to see it coming.

Javier knelt down to Jay's ear "Lo siento mi amigo. Requiescat in Pace." He raised the pipe above his head. He brought the pipe down with full force, bringing an end to the monsters pain. Javier passed the pipe to Chet who looked at him quizzically for a second. "You need a weapon Chet. I'll get something else." Javier walked over to the JOX house and tore the water pipe out of place. He spun it a few times like a staff. "This will do. Lets go see if we can find anyone else."

The campus was a mess. The lampposts and benches were completely destroyed and there was blood and body parts everywhere. There was no trace of any monster. Chet was very worried. He had found Javier but Reggie, Chip, Johnny, Vince and Ben were all still missing. He worried for his brothers' safety.

Winston's antennae shot up. "Do you guys hear that? Someone's alive!" Winston dashed off in the direction of the PNK house.

Baboso swore under his breath while Javier yelled after him. "Damn it Winston! Get back here! Don't run off like that!" They had no choice but to go after him. Winston stopped outside the PNK house door and put his ear to it. He was positive he heard the noise coming from in here.

He pushed open the door and gasped. The PNKs had been devastated from what he saw, not one of them was alive. He heard the noise again and followed it. Javier, Baboso and Chet soon followed. In the kitchen they found Trenton president of Omega Howl pinned under the fridge with a human like girl trying to push it off him.

"Trenton I'm not leaving you!" the girl said. "You saved my life, I'll save yours!"

Trenton put his arm on Sofia's leg and rubbed it. "No Sofia… P-please go… Leave if those things come back. I can't defend you. They will eat us alive!"

Winston turned and called to his friends. "Guys, I found Sofia and Trenton!"

Sofia looked up to see Winston, Javier, Baboso and Chet enter the kitchen and sighed in relief as she kissed Bruce. "Oh thank God, Trenton, you're going to be ok. Please help me move the fridge off him. He saved me, I can't leave him here."

Javier nodded as he put down his pipe and grabbed onto the fridge. With Winston and Baboso together they pulled the fridge off Trenton. He pulled himself away from the fridge as they set it back down. He was a mess, his OH jacket was torn and blood splattered. Sofia seemed to be better off, her outfit was torn open around her stomach and her skirt had bloodstains on it. Sofia helped Trenton to his feet "Thank you so much, if you hadn't come I… I would rather not think about it."

Trenton chuckled as he was laid down on the couch.

"Amigo, Winston, take care of his leg," Javier told the slime dragon. "We need him to be able to move."

Winston got to work as he took bandages and splints out of his bag. Realizing he was running low he turned to Sofia. "Sofia, do you have any first aid supplies in the house?"

She nodded and headed for the staircase. She took a quick look outside and screamed. Everyone but Trenton and Wilson rushed to the door to see what caused the young girl to scream.

There was a mob… not even a mob, a horde of those things coming toward the PNK house. Baboso slammed the door shut and locked it. Sofia ran up the stairs to gather the first aid kits. Javier looked out the window and noticed the horde was getting bigger. Sofia's scream had attracted more of them.

"Mierda, that door wont help us. Move the fridge in front of it. Put it up the long-ways." Javier and Winston moved fast as they slammed the fridge in front of the door.

Sofia came back down stairs carrying the four full first aid kits she could find. Winston got to work fast which, unfortunately for Trenton, meant he wasn't going to be gentle. Trenton let out a chain of swears as his leg was bandaged roughly. "Shit! AHH! Can't you be a little bit more gentle?"

Winston finished and helped Trenton to his feet. Javier came away from the window as it cracked, the infected were trying to break through. "We need to get out of here and fast."

Sofia looked around. There was no other exit on the bottom floor. "We could try the roof. The EEK girls used to jump from roof to roof we could probably do it too."

Javier looked to Trenton who was being helped to his feet by Chet and Baboso. "What about Trenton? He can't jump. How are we going to get him across the rooftops?"

A loud bang was heard on the door and the window was cracking from the force being put on it. Trenton gritted his teeth. "Fuck it, throw me if you have to but let's get the fuck out of here!"

Before anyone could move the windows shattered and the infected started to fight through the broken window Javier picked his pole back up and ran to the stairs. "Everyone up now!"

Trenton and Baboso were the first up the stairs while Javier and Winston covered their escape. Next were Sofia and Chet Winston ran up behind them as Javier turned all the burners on the stove on. He was at least going to cause a distraction he turned on his lighter and threw it into the gas chamber they didn't have long to escape. He ran upstairs to find the others helping Trenton onto the roof he turned around to see the infected coming fast "Más rápido más rápido we need to get out of here this place is gonna blow!" Once Trenton was on the roof Javier pulled himself up he was just about, through when something grabbed his leg and pulled him back in Sofia and Chet tried pulling him back up he was about up when he felt fangs sink into his leg "AWW FUCK!" He delivered a hard kick to the monster jaw freeing himself as he was finally pulled to the roof. "Shit not again!"

Chet looked down off the roof they were indeed surrounded the next roof wasn't that far Chet backed up and took a running start and leaped across the gap once he was sure he was ok he called back to his friends "Guys come on we can get to the Main hall roof from here!" Winston jumped across and stood ready to receive Trenton Baboso and Javier threw him across letting Winston and Chet catch him pulling him onto the safety of the rooftop. Sofia jumped across next as the infected started climbing onto the roof. Javier and Baboso jumped across "everyone to the next roof and step on it" The group took off fast as they could to get away from PNK house within 2 minutes they had Jumped 3 rooftops to make it to the main hall roof they all turned Just in time to see the PNK house explode. Collapsing from exhaustion the group took a break when Chet screamed. "Dios mio Chet what is it?"

Chet pointed through the roof at the horde inside it looks like the safe point wasn't safe anymore. "Wait look over there" Sofia pointed out six monsters struggling to keep the door that separated them from the infected shut. Inside the room was Johnny, Chow, Vince, Brock, Claire, and Professor knight


	2. Rules In A New World

Johnny threw all his weight against the door as the infected banged and hammered on it. He looked up to see Chow and Vince fighting just as he was to keep the door shut. If they stood their ground, long enough they would give up hopefully and go away. In the corner, Claire was sobbing obviously frightened. Brock was trying to comfort her. After Professor Knight bandaged his wound, he joined the others to keep the door shut.

"Brock…I'm scared" Claire sobbed into her hands they had been in the room all night and when they finally got to the main hall it turned out the place had been over run.

"I know Claire I'm scared too but…look all we have to do is find a way out and everything will be ok I swear." Brock stood up and looked around he could say it all he wanted but they were trapped from what he saw there was no way out.

The guys finally shut the door and locked it shoved a thick pipe through the handles to keep it shut. They all hit the floor exhausted Vince laid on his back when Johnny crawled up to him planting a kiss on his jaw "Vince…if we did here…I want you to know I love you" Vince looked down at the monster on his chest and pulled him close.

"I love you too Johnny, but we are not going to die here there has to be a way out of this room" Chow sighed optimism would only get them so far. He kept hearing a tapping noise too and it was bugging him he looked around to see what could be making it. He looked up to the skylight and jumped in excitement

"Guys look up on the roof!" Chow pointed to the ceiling. Johnny and Vince jumped up seeing Chet and Javier alive Vince was happier to see his sister. Javier gave them a sign to back up as he shattered the window creating an exit "Come on up here!" He reached out his hand as a sign for them to climb. They wasted not time getting in position as the pipe in the door snapped everyone turned to see MU's massive football player Jerald beating down the door.

Each strike severely cracked it the needed to move now Claire was lifted up to the window first followed by Brock, Chow and Vince when the door's flew open and the infected started pouring in Professor knight helped Johnny up to the window and jumped up in time to avoid being grabbed by one of the infected. Once on the roof, he collapsed was relieved to have gotten away in time

"T-that was too close" He said panting he was getting too old for this. Johnny and Vince were busy hugging their brothers. Until Sofia cut in to hug her big brother Chet pulled Vince necklace out of his bag offering it back to its owner.

"Thanks Chet I missed this thing I lost it in the fight this morning" Vince puts his necklace back on and takes a good look around before turning back to Javier and Chet. "You guys seen Chip, Reggie or Ben?" Javier and Chet frowned and shook their heads. Johnny sighed three of his brothers were still missing.

"So what now?" Sofia asked looking back down into the hall. "The main hall was supposed to be our evacuation point and that's obviously not going to happen"

"The scaring school" Professor Knight sat up "we can hide in the scaring school the doors are stronger then the others. We could barricade in there " He looked over to the school and pointed when something caught his eye a group of students were being backed into the library

"Vince did you see that?" Johnny pointed towards the library. Vince turned and saw the doors shut as a horde attacked the doors trying to force them open "We have to help them" Vince looked down off the roof the Main hall was completely cut off from the roofs in the direction of the library they would have to continue on the ground.

"Mierda If we go and help them we can't take the roof tops" Javier started walking around looking for a way down "Trenton is injured he cant make that jump and I wouldn't trust myself to throw him across that wide a gap" Javier found a ladder and released it letting it extend to the ground

"Well we will just have to be carful come on lets go" Johnny said as he made his way down the ladder to join Javier at the bottom. Once everyone was down Javier Johnny Chow and Vince took the led to make sure everything was clear.

"Alright guys come on its clear" Vince ran to the next building looking around they only had a bit more to the library. "SHIT Stop!" Johnny warned making everyone halt.

"Johnny what is it?" Johnny put up his hand to silence

They had to stop when they ran into something incredibly terrifying…the Librarian had been infected she passed by leaving the monsters in fear since she was at full height

"Dios…mio… if she catches us its over" Javier stepped back into the ally.

"We need to be careful now were close to the library is it safe to go" Sofia looked to Vince and Johnny as the librarian stepped out of view. Vince and Johnny motioned on upon reaching the library the doors were broken down the horde had gotten inside the building.

"Shit! Come on hurry!" Vince ordered as he ran inside Winston threw Bruce onto his back and ran inside. Inside Roy George and Percy were climbing the bookshelf with help from Reggie Chip and Ben

One of the infected got a hold of George's leg and was pulling him back down Percy and Roy were holding onto him trying to pull him back up

"Georgie d-don't worry we got you" Percy was trying desperately to pull George up but the one infected soon became 3 and they were pretty strong for being deceased. George's arms slipped out of Roy's his only hope now was Percy.

"P-Percy please don't let go I don't wanna die" George looked down If he fell he was doomed. Suddenly one of the bookshelves came crashing down On top of most of the horde pinning them down and freeing George in the process, Percy then pulled him up onto the second floor safely.

"Nice Job Johnny how did you know we wouldn't crush George?" Vince asked patting his leader on the shoulder for the great rescue plan

"…Hmmm I hadn't really thought about that" Johnny walked up onto the second floor to greet Ben Reggie and Chip thankful that they were still alive.

"Aw man Johnny I thought we would never see you again Ben Chip and I looked everywhere for you guys" Reggie flung his arms around Vince and Javier and looked behind them to see a small red crab and pushed the two aside "CHET!? Your alive too where the hell were you when we got attacked that morning then!?" Chet thought for a minute

"Huh what do you mean?" Chet ponders this for another second "So all the sounds I heard this morning was actually you guys being attacked? I thought it was your TV again, " Chet turns to his brothers the ROR's laugh at Reggie causing him to frown

"Lo siento mi amigo but you can't blame him for that you leave it on horror stories all the time" Javier patted Reggie's shoulder as Roy and the remaining JOX's walked over.

"Boss! You guys are ok...but…wait where are Dirk and Omar?" Baboso looked around for the two missing JOX. Roy George and Percy hung their heads in shame

"Baboso…their dead…we had to kill them to get away" Roy showed his arm which had a deep bite mark in it "Dirk bit me and tried to tear my arm of man I had no choice."

"What?! You killed them! Roy… Fuck! How could you! They were your brothers!" Baboso shoved Roy hard into the bookshelf

"HEY! Back the fuck off Baboso they were about to kill me the fucking to the sleeve of my jacket and tried to eat me! Did you think I was just going to stand there and let them eat me alive?" Roy shoved Baboso back he was already upset enough. At this point Johnny had had enough

"Will you two shut the fuck up? If you haven't noticed those fucking things are attracted to sound and you two are pretty loud right now." Brock tapped Johnny and when he turned, he saw something he did not want to see. The infected librarian was back and had closed in on the group.

"Aww fuck see what your big mouth has done Jawington!" Roy backed up against the bookcases as the librarian blindly thrashed around trying to grab someone.

"Me? You have to be joking Red" Johnny barked back as he dodged a tentacle. He was not going to be told off by Roy threat of death or no.

"Dios Mio will you two Idiota's shut the fuck up!" Javier dodged a tentacle and another he smacked with his pole. "We're about to fucking die and all you want to do is argue!" Javier was suddenly snatched away as tentacle wrapped around his legs. Hanging upside down, he tried desperately to try to free himself but it was no use he was brought close to the librarians mouth as she opened it so show razor sharp fangs making his skin go pale with fear "If you guys aren't busy would you mind saving me!?"

Vince ran forward and grabbed the tentacle Javier was attached too and pulled it away in time to stop the Librarian from chomping Javier's head off. The librarian angry about the interference slammed Javier down hard cracking his skull as well as knocking him unconscious. Johnny jumped onto the tentacle and bit down hard making it release Javier who was caught by Roy.

Roy felt Javier's wound the blood was pooling fast "Hey he's bleeding bad we gotta get out of here!" Johnny jumped down and made a dash for the door as the rest followed before the librarian recovered. Roy passed Javier's body to Winston and punched a broken bookshelf nearby causing the row of shelves to collapse and trap the librarian inside.

"That won't hold her for long lets get to the scaring school fast" Winston pushed Javier further onto his back as he ran around the corner followed by the rest as he came around the corner someone called out to him.

"Hey you guy's hurry up and get the fuck in here" Sulley was waving them into the scaring school

Chow's face lit up "Aww Sulley your alive" He ran to the door and opened it for the others allowing them to pass. Once inside Mike, Sulley Scott, Dean Hardscrabble, and professor Brandywine greeted them. Winston laid Javier down on the desk and began treating his wound with Sofia's help.

"How bad is it Winston?" Sofia asked passing him his bag Johnny and the other; ROR brothers looked at their unconscious brother hoping for his recovery.

Winston shook his head "It's not good even if I bandage him there's a chance he will die from a concussion instead of blood loss." Johnny stepped back Javier might die. His expression became rage as he walked over and punched Roy in the face.

"This is all your fault you stupid red bastard! If Javier dies I'll kill you!" Johnny grabbed the remains of Roy's jacket and hoisted him to his feet. Roy recovered from the punch and kneed Johnny in the stomach.

"Fuck off Jawington if you hadn't been such a loud mouth they librarian wouldn't have come back in hurt him" Roy gave a hard uppercut to Johnny causing his jawline to bleed. Before Johnny could jump back at Roy Brock got in the way and pushed them apart

"Both of you stop! The two of you arguing is what attracted her back in the first place! So shut the fuck up and sit down!" he gave both monsters a harsh shove knocking them onto their tails.

Dean Hardscrabble turned to Professor Knight "Derek are you alright your bleeding" She looked down at his tail and saw a large gash

Derek chuckled and waved his arm "Don't worry about that. It's just a cut I got from climbing out the window nothing too serious" Sofia walked up to Knight holding a medical bag.

"Professor I have an SS+ in paramedics I can patch up your tail for you" She put down the bag and took out a few bandages. Knight chuckled

"Listen as fair as I'm concerned I'm no longer your Professor call me Derek." He patted her head and turned around "Try not to make it to tight ok"

Winston was bandaging Javier's wound he had lost a decent amount of blood but as long as he didn't have a concussion he would be fine "there I'm finished all he needs now is to rest if he didn't suffer head trauma he will be fine."

"Sulley, Mike, Scott your all ok but…where are the others" Chow looked to his brother's hoping for good news. He got no such feelings as all three monsters hung their heads

"They…didn't make it Terri and Terry, Art, and Don they're all gone," Sulley said as he slumped against the wall "Only the three of us made it… it was awful "

Chow was in disbelief half his frat was gone

"Wha-what…all of them… their gone?" Chow looked to Scott the small jelly monster was crying holding on to Mike to hold himself up he was startled when the door to the scaring school caved in it was being hit by tremendous force. Outside the librarian was being assisted by a massive horde in breaking down the door.

Johnny stumbled back a bit "Fuck that thing is back again!" he looked around the room there was a back was out so they could escape. "Hurry everyone out the back!"

Chip picked up Javier and ran for the back door to joined the others when Sofia called out to the teachers who were standing still as the front door was hammered harder and harder beginning to splinter.

"Derek, Abigail, William what are you doing? Come on" She motioned to her teachers to join them but they didn't move

Dean Hardscrabble turned and gave a smile "Go…we will try to buy you some time"

William and Derek nodded "Go on young ones escape your teacher will make sure you get away" Brandywine pointed toward the door "we can only give you a few minutes so make sure to get as far as you can"

Vince grabbed Sofia's arm "Come on they made there decision" He pulled her through the doors as the students ran out.

The doors to the scare school caved and infected started pouring in Abigail smiled and looked at Derek and William "Do you two have any regrets?" Brandywine chuckled

"I would have liked to live to see my 50th birthday but we all must go someday right" He turned to Derek who was taking off his glasses "what about you Derek?"

Derek smiled "I have one…I never had a child so it seems the Knight line ends with me" he closed his eyes as the infected ran into the main hall backed up by the librarian. Derek sighed, "I hope they got away…" he opened his eyes to see an infected student lunge at him.

He gave a heavy right hook to the infected students face breaking his neck. "Sorry but I'm not going to stand here and let you eat me. You wanna make a meal out of me" He took a fighting stance along with Abigail and William "your gonna have to work for it"

The horde charged the teachers surrounding them completely.


End file.
